


Believe In Me

by Driwed



Category: ONEUS (Band), VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Bim, Crossover, Fantasy, Guardian Angels, believeinme, oneus - Freeform, oneusfanfic, verivery - Freeform, veriveryfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Everyone is born with a guardian angel who they meet when they turn 15 years old. All of Geonhak's friends have already met theirs, but he has yet to meet his. Minchan knows that he's Geonhak's guardian, but he needs Geonhak to have a little more faith in him and himself.





	1. Brief Words

**so, this is my 3rd oneus story but it's also my first veri very story! i hope you all enjoy it. love you**


	2. Prologue

For as long as humans could remember, they were spiritually connected to their own special and unique guardian angel. On the day of your 15th birthday, a soft and pure white feather lands into the palm of your hand and turns into a human. It was and still is a weird process, but over time, humans have come to expect and accept it.

After their magical transformation, they live out a life of that of a human, and are supposed by your side whenever they can. Some take it to extremes, ranging from complete clinginess to absolute ignorance. Angels' personalities vary just like humans, but usually compliment their human's. There are rare cases where they could have the exact same personality or totally opposite ones. Angels also have a rare eye color that help separate them from humans, which are rose gold eyes. Eye defects could also occur and confuse people.


	3. Hear Me

"And the winner is..." Everyone patted their thighs for the dramatic effect. "Hoyoung!" Everyone cheered then gave him pats on his back. "We need to brush up on our Wii Sports skills huh?" "Why don't you waste time studying instead, Kangmin?" Kangmin frowned as Seoho had once again disapproved. "Lighten up, Seo. If you keep this up, he'll run away from ya." "As if I can't find him easily, Hwanwoong?" Geonhak sat by the windowsill looking at people walking by. "Uh oh, he's moody again."

Dongheon placed a hand on his shoulder and looked out with him. "Tired?" "I guess..." "Then go upstairs and lie down." Geonhak peeled himself off the windowsill and trudged upstairs with Dongheon following behind. "He seemed okay 5 minutes ago." "It's not easy to forget something like that..." They all looked down with somber looks as they remembered.

"Are you thinking of them again?" "How can I not...?" "By making new memories to suppress it." Geonhak sighed then covered his face with a pillow. "Things aren't as bad as they seem..." Geonhak scoffed then moved the pillow that was blocking his sight. "Easy for an angel to say. You all have it so good. You out live us." "In a way, but it's only a decade longer. You know this." Dongheon could tell Geonhak was hurting again and decided it'd be best to let him simmer down. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

He sighed then placed the pillow on his lap. Nothing good had ever come his way for as long as he could remember. He was always blamed by others and punished for it as a child. Only his parents trusted him and would fight for him. Even as a young teen, he'd get involved in arguments and fights without doing anything but breathe. He was sick of it. He thought back to his 15th birthday and wondered why his white feather never transformed. In fact, he couldn't find it the next day. He figured it was a dud and they were going to give him another.

He waited weeks, but another never came. He started losing hope of meeting his angel after a few months. Geonhak drew imaginary wings then lied back on the bed and closed his eyes. He was convinced at this point that he didn't have a guardian angel. And he was okay with that.

"You're not going up there?" Minchan sighed then looked back at the stairs. "What good would it do? He can't see me nor hear me." "Have you tried touching him?" "That's just a bit weird..." Hwanwoong shook his by his shoulders then pressed a finger to his chest. "So you rather it stay like this? You two forever disconnected?" "You do know what happens, right?" "I disappear forever and he meets an unusual death. I know." Seoho gave him a weird look then looked lost in thought. "Isn't it you just disappear?"

Minchan shrugged then tried to remember where he read the last part. "Oh! You were reading the relationship chapter. That's not related to humans you fool." Dongheon placed a hand on Minchan's head then smiled softly. "Go try, okay?" "Alright..."

Minchan opened then door and was thankful it hadn't awaken Geonhak. He slowly approached the bed then looked down at him.  _"He always looks at peace when sleeping..."_  He noticed his peaceful face turned into one of discomfort not too long after. He quickly touched his forehead then quietly exhaled as it was peaceful once more. Minchan ran his hand through Geonhak's hair as he wished he could talk to him.

Geonhak slowly opened his eyes then sat up in bed. He noticed the table moved and the book on it had fallen off. "What the..." He rubbed his eyes then was surprised to see the book back on the table. "Are one of you playing a prank? It's not funny." The door opened and Dongheon had walked in. "You're up." "So it's Hwanwoong messing around." Dongheon was confused until he saw Minchan on the floor next to the table. "It was...the wind." "The windows are closed." Minchan looked at Dongheon with pleading eyes.

"It was your guardian angel." Minchan let his head hit the table then sighed. "What do you mean...?" Dongheon knew Minchan was okay with how things were, but he wasn't. He couldn't bear to watch his friend disappear. "You do have a guardian. He's standing right by that table, but you can't see nor hear him...You've blocked yourself off from him for far too long." Geonhak stared at the empty space by the table in wonder. Did he really have one or was it another joke?


	4. See Me

"So, what happened?" Minchan hit Dongheon then sighed. "Genius here thought telling Geonhak I was his angel was a good idea." "How did he take it?" Everyone was now interested in Geonhak's reaction. "He didn't say anything. He just stared at me. Then he told Dongheon to get out and leave him alone." "So he rejected you." Everyone looked dejected as they hoped he'd be more enthusiastic about it.

"Maybe it's best I just disappear. He's been doing fine without me..." Minchan slowly descended the stairs then grabbed his jacket off the couch. "Wait, Mi-" He closed the door behind himself without waiting for Hoyoung to finish. The door behind them opened and Geonhak poked his head out. "Who just left?" He counted and saw that everyone was there. "Your angel." He quietly stared at Dongheon then suddenly started running towards them. "Where are you-" "I'm going to see if you're being serious." "Geonhak, be reasonable. You can't see nor hear him." Geonhak paused in the doorway then looked back at Kangmin. "I am being reasonable."

He found himself looking around and wished he asked for a name. He sighed then noticed a biker was heading in his direction. As he took a step back, he noticed the biker wasn't paying attention and swerved in his direction.  _"Give me a break..."_  The biker suddenly turned and missed him completely. "What..." Something like that had never happened before in the past. At least as far as he could remember. He heard scratching on the ground next to him and looked to see a rock moving in the air. "Mi-Min-Minchan?" The rock finally stopped moving then rose.

Minchan watched as Geonhak felt the air in front of him. His face was beet red as Geonhak had accidentally brushed over his crotch. "How tall are you?" He opened his mouth to speak then remembered he couldn't hear him. "Around 5'9? So we're about the same height. Do you have an eye defect?" He then used the rock to write out no. Geonhak was still in awe that he indeed had a guardian angel like everyone else. "How can I get to see you...?" Minchan didn't know what to tell him. He didn't know either. He wrote what he believed might help.

The others watched from a distance as Geonhak and Minchan stood in front of each other. "Ten bucks says Min beefs it." "Kangmin!" Seoho hit him with his book as he and Hwanwoong had shook on it. "Well, since Geonhak hasn't run away, this must be a good sign." "Let's hope neither of them talk about it." "You just jinxed it!" Seoho pulled Kangmin back towards the house as he had had enough from him.

"Minchan..." He took a deep breath then looked where he assumed his head would be. "Were you there that night?" Dongju held onto Dongheon tightly as he noticed the change in Minchan's face. "He asked." "God damn you Dongheon!" They all looked back and saw only Seoho. "Where's-" "That's not important. Get Minchan out of there."

Geonhak noticed the others heading towards them then wondered if they were nearby the entire time. "Hey. What's up?" "We were worried about you. Aimlessly looking around for someone who's name you don't know nor can you see and hear." Dongju had slipped behind everyone and dragged Minchan over to their side. "I learned that his name is Minchan and that we're about the same height. No eye defect either." "Nice, nice..." Geonhak looked back and saw that the rock was no longer floating in the air. "Did he leave...?" He turned back and saw that the others had gone ahead of him. "Wait up!"


	5. Believe Me

Dongheon watched over Dongju as he quietly ate his dinner. "Hey..." "Something on your mind Dongju?" "Was interjecting the right thing to do?" "Yes. For now. He just learned of Minchan's existence. He should get to know him before the secrets come out." Dongju offered his food to Dongheon who politely refused. "You're going to be hungry later. Just eat."

Minchan entered through the front door then was greeted warmly by Dongju. "You're back late." "Had a lot of thinking this time around." He sighed then ascended the stairs and walked to Geonhak's room. Believe it or not, he's always been by Geonhak's side, but he often loses his sight of him and that sends him into a panic. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Geonhak was still awake, but as usual was looking out the window. He never understood why, no matter how much back tracking he did.

Minchan quietly closed the door then jumped when he saw Geonhak look in his direction. "Just a draft..." He let out a sigh and was grateful that he hadn't been detected. "Minchan..." He found himself picking up a pencil and paper and writing on it near Geonhak. As much as he wanted things to stay the same for Geonhak's sake, he couldn't bring himself to ignore him. "You're here...Where did you go?"  _"On a really long walk. To clear my mind."_  "Can I join you sometime? Maybe that could help with me being able to see you again."  _"Worth a shot."_

They talked for a bit longer before Minchan noticed the time.  _"Aren't you tired?"_  "Surprisingly not. Talking, well, communicating with you seems to be giving me energy." Minchan had become soft right then and there. How he longed to hear cute and positive words from Geonhak's mouth. If he died right then and there, he'd have no regrets whatsoever. "I am upset that you decided to wait so long to reveal yourself to me, but I'm a bit glad you did...It won't feel as lonely." What made it sadder was that Minchan knew exactly what he meant.

"So, where are you sleeping?"  _"The floor."_  "One, unsanitary. Two, you'll catch a cold. You can sleep with me from now on. AFTER you clean yourself." Minchan rolled his eyes then headed off to the bathroom to clean himself for the third time that day. Geonhak fixed up the bed then realized there was only one pillow. He left the room then stole one from Dongju's room. "Isn't that my pillow?" Geonhak froze in his tracks as he had gotten caught before making it back to safety. "May I-" "Go ahead. Ask next time." "Thanks..."

Minchan stood outside the bedroom door staring down at the doorknob. "Are you going to go in or sleep out here?" "Dongheon, I'm worried." Dongheon took note of his worried tone and gave him his full attention. "What if...he finds out before he can finally hear and see me?" "Worst case is that you disappear." Dongheon felt guilt eat at him as Minchan's mood had dropped more. "I doubt that'll happen. Him finding out early. For now, worry about making up for the past years."

Geonhak heard the door open then saw no one there. "Minchan?" He remembered he couldn't hear him then sighed. "Knock once for no, twice for yes." Two knocks were soon heard. They both got into bed and Geonhak could faintly make out Minchan's legs. "Goodnight." Minchan propped himself up with his arm as he watched Geonhak get comfortable. It was something he's seen for years, but seeing it up close made it feel even more special. "Goodnight, Geonhak..."


	6. Hear Me

Minchan quietly ate breakfast as Dongheon put the last of the food on the table. "Is he still sleep?" "He just got out of the shower, so he'll be down in a bit."

After a while, footsteps were heard on the stairs and Geonhak's figure came into view. "Good morning bedhead." "Is it that bad?" Dongju shook his head then motioned for him to sit and eat. "Is Minchan here...?" Dongheon and Dongju stifled their laughter as Geonhak had ended up sitting on Minchan's lap. "He is...You're sitting on him." Geonhak quickly got up and apologize to the invisible figure in the chair.

"So, you going to work today?" "Yeah. You're coming too, right Minchan?" "He said yes." Geonhak let a small smile form on his face then it immediately disappeared. "How will I understand you? Won't people think it's weird that we're not speaking?" "There isn't any other way than this." Geonhak sighed then watched as a piece of fish floated over and landed in his rice. "Heh, I guess you know my tastes..."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Geonhak and Minchan quietly walked side by side as he headed off to work. "Geonhak..." He sighed then proceeded to write what he wanted to say. "Where? It's not special. I recently started working there. It's an office job." He was happy that Minchan was interested in his life, or at least pretended to be. He wasn't sure of his true intentions as of yet. "We're almost there." Geonhak turned the corner then bumped into someone. His shirt was now wet and the scent of coffee was present.

"I'm so sorry. Um, here. My card. Call me or text me and we'll discuss things later. I'm running really late." They picked up their now empty coffee cup and threw it out before running to catch the light. "Great...My favorite shirt is ruined and smells like coffee." Minchan felt awful as he had only momentarily taken his off of him to check for any incoming incidents.

Geonhak entered the building and was greeted warmly by many. One person pulled him over and walked with him arm in arm. "Who's the twink looking guy behind us?" "Shut up, he can hear you." "Okay, who is he seriously?" Geonhak sighed as the three of them boarded the elevator. "Hey there, what's your name?" Minchan looked around then pointed at himself. "Yes you. I know Geonhak." The elevator doors opened and Geonhak quickly exited the elevator. "I have to go..." Minchan slightly bowed before scurrying out the elevator.

"I'm sorry. He's a pretty nosy guy." Geonhak set his things down then booted up his computer. "Um, ah, she won't be in today, so you can sit here." Minchan sat down then started spinning in the chair. "Stop that." "You can't tell me what to do." He face palmed himself as he had once again forgotten.  _"Do you need anything? A drink? More food?"_  "You staying by my side is enough. Though, I'm sure you'd get bored, so feel free to wander around."

Minchan found himself outside of the building and walking around to see what there was to do around here. "What can I do to make it up to him...?" He thought of possibly getting him a gift, but he wasn't too sure about his tastes. He decided to take a chance and entered the store.

Geonhak sucked on his finger as it continued to bleed in his mouth. "I got the bandaid!" Chanjun wrapped it around his finger then started panicking as it bled through. "Should we just go to the hospital?" "I'm fine. It'll stop soon." He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he fought back tears that came with the pain. "How did this even happen?" "My hand slipped..." Chanjun walked him back to his desk then wrapped his finger in a bandage. "Just in case it started dripping everywhere..."

Minchan waited downstairs for Geonhak then immediately rushed to his side when he did.  _"What happened!? I shouldn't have left."_ Geonhak kept walking, ignoring the paper with writing.  _"I'm sorry...I'll go home."_  He watched as Geonhak left the building without saying a word. His heart ached. It wouldn't be long before things were back to how they used to be.  _"Maybe I'll finally disappear...and he wouldn't have to worry anymore."_


	7. See Me

Minchan trudged his way inside and was greeted warmly by Dongheon. "Weren't you going to spend the day with Geonhak?" "I messed up. Badly." He rapidly blinked before heading upstairs. "Wait, what happened?" "I failed again!" "Failed what?" "Protecting him...First hot coffee and now he badly cut himself..." He was in tears. He hated seeing Geonhak suffer, and it always seemed to be his own fault. "We can't stop everything..." "A guy who's long since given up on believing I exist then decides to trust me after learning of my presence and I let two bad things happen? It's like nothing changed for him."

Dongheon could tell Minchan was greatly troubled, but nothing he could say would make anything better. "You have to keep trying. Do you really want to be out of his life that bad?" "No..." "Then get yourself together and protect your lifelong partner." Minchan wiped his cheeks as he looked at Dongheon. "I've never seen you both so happy ever since you started communicating. Don't you give up now...he needs you." He found himself being hugged by Minchan and was grateful he had somewhat changed his mind.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Geonhak tapped his chopsticks against his plate as he sat alone. The warm presence he recently felt was now gone. He missed it. "Why was I so mad...I was the one who messed up..." He softly groaned in frustration as he knew he needed to find Minchan and apologize. Just as he was about to get up, the warm presence had come back. "Minchan, is that you...?" He took out a small notepad and pen then placed it on the table. They moved sideways and the pen was soon put to work. "Before you say anything, I'm sorry. I was being unreasonable...I'll talk it out with you from now on." Minchan stopped writing then looked at Geonhak.

 _"It's my fault. I should have been there instead of wandering around..."_  "Well, I did say you could roam..." Minchan watched as Geonhak had briefly lit up then produced a small plastic bag from his bag. "Did you buy this? Chanjun called me and said I left something. He brought it down for me." He shyly looked away as Geonhak waved the small plush keychain in the air.  _"I did...I know words and material gifts only do so much, but I wanted to get you something..."_  Geonhak shook his head then attached it to his bag. "Thank you. I'll treasure it, Minchan."

Geonhak noticed a faint image of a young man rippled across the seat of where he assumed Minchan sat. "Minchan..."  _"What's up?"_  He reached out and was surprised to actually feel something there. "I...I can touch you..." He looked in Minchan's direction then felt something seize his hand. "Oh my god..." Minchan held his hand tightly as this meant they were finally making a small dent in the barrier between them.

Geonhak felt a little weird holding Minchan's hand as he couldn't see him, but no one around them seemed to question it. "Can they see you?" He felt Minchan make the symbol for yes on the palm of his hand. "I figured since no one was looking at us strangely..." They entered the building again as Geonhak's lunch break was over. He slowly let go and hoped Minchan was following behind him.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and Geonhak was now off the clock. "Ready to go?" Minchan replied with the yes symbol. "Bet Dongheon made lots of food tonight. Should we tell them what happened today?"  _"Maybe. Don't expect a huge reaction from them."_

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Geonhak opened the door and was surprised to hear more than two voices. "Uh oh..." They slowly entered and saw that the others had come as well. "Welcome home. How was work?" "Amazing. I managed to cut my finger. Always wanted a new cut." "I heard you had something to tell us?" Everyone looked at Dongju who was staring at Geonhak as he ate. "I wasn't expecting company to be here...maybe another time..." He motioned for Minchan to follow him, but his path was soon blocked by Hwanwoong. "Let's not be hasty. Tell us. We'd like to know." "Um..." The others soon gasped then started cheering.

"I haven't-" He then saw Kangmin shaking the air beside him. "Minchan told us. We're so proud of you both." Dongheon nodded in agreement with Seoho. "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." "Alright, bookworm." "What did you call me, Kangmin?" Everyone watched as Seoho chased Kangmin around causing Geonhak to wonder how they were even paired together.


	8. Believe Me

Minchan watched in awe as Geonhak walked around shirtless.  _"He has so much muscle...I'm still envious..."_  "Are you coming today, Minchan?"  _"No. I have a job as well. I had a day off yesterday."_  "I didn't know you worked. I guess it can't be helped."  _"I'm a simple nickname call away."_  Geonhak slipped on his blazer then looked down at the paper. "Nickname call? What's that?"

 _"You usually give an angel a nickname so it'd be a special and easier way to contact them and have them by your side."_  Geonhak hummed in understanding then left the room with Minchan following. "I'll call you Mini then. How does that sound?" Minchan wanted to protest, but it was kind of cute in a way.  _"I like it."_  "Then I'll see you when I get home. Later." He waved as Geonhak left out the front door.

"Aw, what a cute nickname." "Oh shut up 'Heonnie'." Dongheon crossed his arms then looked away in embarrassment. "He didn't eat breakfast..." "Wait, really?" They both rushed to pack his portion into containers then Dongheon sent Minchan after him.

He finally spotted him waiting on the platform with others then hurried over to him. His face filled with horror as Geonhak was bumped into and falling towards the tracks. He dropped everything and barely made it in catching his arm. He struggled to pull him up then felt others help him in his rescue. Minchan watched as Geonhak hyperventilated and heard the train enter the station.  _"Geonhak..."_  Minchan felt tears sting his eyes as he held him close.

"Mini...you really came..." Minchan could hear his quiet sobs then wished he couldn't. The train eventually took off and they were now the only two left on the platform _. "I think you should call in..."_  "Yeah. I'll tell them I'm running late..."  _"That's not-"_  He took Geonhak's phone then put it in his pocket.  _"We're going home. I can't imagine what the rest of today would be like without me being present."_  He helped Geonhak up then picked up the dropped bag on their way out.

"You're both back? And you look terrible...What happened?" "He almost fell onto the tracks." Dongheon looked at them with a horror stricken face. "I'm so glad I sent him after you with breakfast..."

Minchan watched over Geonhak as he lied down in bed. "Minchan..." "What?" Minchan sighed then reached for paper until he heard Geonhak sit up. "Minchan." He began to write on paper but Geonhak held his hand up. "Speak." "Hi..." Geonhak quickly got out of bed then held his hands out for Minchan to take. "I can hear you." "What?" "I can hear you!" Minchan watched in amusement and joy as Geonhak jumped around.

Dongheon opened the door and was confused by what he saw. "Dongheon, I can hear him! I can't believe it!" "Me either..." Minchan shrugged as he watched Geonhak longer. "This is great, but why do I have a bad feeling..." "You're old, hush." Dongheon smacked his arm then left the room annoyed. "Hey, Minchan." "Listening." "My 15th birthday...why didn't you transform right away?" "I don't know either, but I did an hour after you went to sleep. I was excited to meet you, but you simply walked past me the next morning. I thought it was a joke, but..."

"Well, it's great we have each other now...The loneliness was killing me..." "But, you have your friends, Geon..." Geonhak sighed then motioned for him to sit on the bed with him. "That's true, but I wanted what they had. A special one on one friendship with my angel. Someone who understands me without having to explain. Someone who would always be there for me...dry my tears and celebrate things with me..." Geonhak found himself searching for Minchan's lap then resting his head on it. "Thank you for existing, Minchan, even if you arrived late..."


	9. Hear Me

Minchan arranged flowers in hue order then felt satisfied with his creation. "That's cute." He turned around and saw Geunjin leaning against the counter. "I don't know what's lifted your mood lately, but it's making the flowers here happier." "Is that so...?" He grabbed another bunch then started arranging them in a gradient kind of fashion. "Indeed. You used to sulk behind the counter, but plastered on a fake smile whenever customers came in." "Was I like that?" "Yes..."

He sighed then finished up his arranging. "I apologize for that. Very unprofessional." "And here comes our first customer. You or me?" "You." The door opened and in stepped a familiar face to Minchan. "Hoyoung?" "Minchan? You work here?" "Yeah..." Hoyoung chuckled then looked around. "It suits you." "I think you have this one handled, Min." She headed towards the back then disappeared from sight. "What can I do for you?" "I need lilies...Hwanwoong and I argued..."

Minchan stopped everything he was doing as his eyes widened. "You two...? I can't believe that." "It's true..." "He treats you like royalty!" Hoyoung looked away shyly then cleared his throat. "He really likes lilies, so..." "I'm on it." Minchan quickly got to work on making the best bouquet of lilies.

"Wow, thank you...How much? I hope I brought enough." "₩15720.19." Hoyoung handed him ₩17000.00 then gladly accepted his change. "Hope things get better." "Thanks! Keep working on yours." Minchan's smile faltered as he remembered his situation. "I miss him..." He shook my head then gently slapped his cheeks. "Stay focused. You need to work." Despite having said that, he couldn't help but miss Geonhak more.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Geonhak tried to recreate the image he saw but it never seemed to look right. "Woah, this is way good! Your art deserves recognition!" "It's nothing to write home about...just a sketch." Chanjun wiggled the paper in his face with an exasperated look. "'Just a sketch'? Bro, this could sell. Oh, isn't this that twink looking guy?" Geonhak turned his attention to Chanjun then smirked. "You wanna be useful?" "Sure...?" "Tell me in full detail what he looked like." Chanjun took out his phone then searched through his photos.

"You took a photo?" "Yeah, but it's not showing up. I never deleted it..." Geonhak sighed then took his phone. "Just tell me from your memory." Geonhak was determined to sketch Minchan perfectly, even if it took all day.

"And he had bangs kind of. Light brown hair. And light rosy cheeks." Geonhak added the finishing touches then lifted it up. Something about it seemed to mimic what he saw that day in the shop. It seemed more angelic than all his previous attempts. "Can I make a copy of this? It's so nice..." "Please bring it back." Chanjun happily ran off to the printer with Geonhak's sketch.

Geonhak propped the paper up then smiled in satisfaction. Was this really what his Minchan looked like?  _"Did I just think that...Ugh."_  He turned the sketch around then went back to work. He couldn't quite trust him as there really isn't a way for Minchan to prove they're connected. Geonhak made a mental note to visit Seoho on his way home.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"Geonhak. Nice to see you. Kangmin isn't here. He's off partying. I keep telling him that he won't get anywhere with this host job of his, but does he listen? No. Anyway, come in." Geonhak entered and as usual was amazed by how nice it looked. "Did you come to borrow something?" "I actually wanted to talk." "Oh, we can do that." Seoho placed a cool cup of apple juice in front of him then sat down across from him. "What is it?" "It's about Minchan..."

"Go on." "How can I be sure he's my angel? Isn't there an indication or some paper?" Seoho fiddled with the mug in his hands then sighed. "You...You two aren't there yet..." Geonhak's mood deflated as he took a sip. "Usually when you meet your angel for the first time, they spread their wings and your name is usually etched into them. If not there then it's the wrist." He sighed as Seoho looked at him with worry. "We're positive that Minchan is your angel...Why would we lie?"


	10. See Me

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Things haven't progressed much between the two, and Dongheon started worrying that they may regress. "Ju bear, what can we do?" "Force them to spend an entire Saturday together." "Would that really work? Doesn't it take like some real heartfelt moment between them?" "What other choice do we have that won't get either of them nearly killed because of a slip up?" Dongheon sighed then ruffled Dongju's hair. "You're a quiet genius..."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Saturday morning arrived and the duo were quick to gather what they needed then quietly left the house. "This better work. I don't want to come home to a blocked off home. Or ashes." Dongju snickered as Dongheon nagged on.

Minchan rubbed his eyes and saw Geonhak had already gotten up. He heard water running and assumed he was in the shower. He rolled out of bed then headed downstairs to see what Dongheon had made. "Good m-" He looked around and saw an empty kitchen. He searched other rooms, but they were nowhere to be found. "Guess I'm head chef now..." Minchan washed his hands then gathered necessary ingredients for a breakfast Geonhak would like.

Geonhak descender the stairs and found himself coughing and fanning the air. "Why does it smell so bad in here...?" He tracked the source to the kitchen then saw a pan smoking slightly. He reached out to grab it, but ran into something instead. "An invisible wall...?" He wrapped his arms around to get a feel of what it was like. "Geonhak, you're kinda burying yourself into my back..." "Oh, sorry." Geonhak started to pull away but his hands were kept from moving. "I never said I didn't like it."

Geonhak held onto Minchan as he cooked. "Minchan, where did they go?" "I don't know." Geonhak let go then took a seat at the table. "Are you almost done? I'm starving." Minchan slid the food onto a plate then quickly heated up rice that Dongheon had made the night before. Geonhak poked the food as half of it was burnt while the other half looked undercooked. "It's okay if you don't eat it, I'll just eat it..." Geonhak stopped Minchan then sighed. "It can't be that bad..."

Minchan sighed as Geonhak spit the food out in the garbage. "I told you not to force yourself..." "I didn't want to hurt your feelings..." He took Geonhak's hand then led him to the front door. "I think it's best we eat out."

Geonhak happily ate as Minchan ate in sadness. "Mini, you've been quiet since we left. Is something wrong?" "No..." "It's because of earlier isn't it?" He looked up and saw sadness in Geonhak's eyes. "No...don't worry about it. I just...wish you could see me." Geonhak felt around for his hand then held it when he found it. "I want to see you too...but baby steps." Minchan couldn't help but feel reassured by him. It was moments like this he always longed for. Moments that cemented their relationship further.

Geonhak noticed a familiar ripple that lasted a bit longer than last time. Other than that, nothing had really changed. "Mini, you're hand is sweaty..." Minchan pulled his hand back then wondered how he could tell. "How-" "I can...Give me your arm." Minchan placed Geonhak's hand on his arm then felt him press down on his wrist. "This is amazing...I can feel your bodily activities." Minchan smiled happily then suddenly stood up from his seat. He quickly placed money on the table and dragged Geonhak out of the shop. "Wait, why are we-" Just as they reached a dollar store, screeching and a crash was soon heard behind them.

"What just..." "I don't know. I had this feeling...that you'd die." Minchan could see the horror and shock in his face. "What about everyone else...?" "They're okay. Most. A few not so much...The ones who died I mean. It was their time." He felt bad for saying it, but it was the truth. Guardian angels can't do anything when it's time for their human to die. "It's the same for everyone right? Even me?" "Yeah..." Minchan held him close as they watched smoke rise from the accident.


	11. Believe Me

They returned home later on in the day after their little outing. "I told you not to buy it..." "But it was really cute. And it's to make us even since you got me the keychain." Minchan gingerly held the matching keychain then attached it to his bracelet. "Not gonna put it on your keys? Or bag?" "I will, but for now it'll stay here." Geonhak headed upstairs as Minchan made a beeline for the kitchen. He pulled out a few containers then hoped it was enough for Geonhak.

"Wow, so Dongheon did leave food behind." Minchan watched as he happily ate while a tv show played. "Are you not going to eat?" "I'm full just by seeing you eat." Geonhak rolled his eyes then filled the piece of lettuce with food. "Eat." "No." "Eat." "N-" Geonhak forced himself onto Minchan's invisible body then took a few attempts to get it in his mouth. "It's really inconvenient not being able to see you..." "Stop pouting. It makes you cuter." "Stop it...watch the show..."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"So you're telling me that you left those two alone for the entire day?" Dongheon nodded then caused Seoho to sigh heavily. "You both won't have a home to go back to. Remember when Minchan tried heating something up?" "That was 2 years ago." "It can happen again." Dongheon waved his statement away as he petted Dongju. "Why don't you treat me like that, Seo?" "You don't deserve it." Kangmin pouted then felt a hand on his head. "Maybe if you behaved more, like now." Seoho soon found Kangmin in his arms and couldn't help but smile widely.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"It's already evening and they aren't back yet..." "Guess we have to cook for ourselves." "I'll uh, do the cooking." Minchan rolled his eyes as Geonhak got to work. "I'm here if you need help..." He quietly watched as Geonhak cooked. He wanted to help, but he figured Geonhak wouldn't want it considering what took place this morning. "Ouch..." Minchan was instantly by his side and looking him over. "What happened?" He checked his arm and saw that hot oil had jumped it's way onto his skin. "Go cool it off, I'll finish up here." "But Mi-" "Go."

Geonhak came downstairs and was glad to not smell anything smoking. "Minchan...everything okay?" Silence. He hurried to the kitchen then saw a pair of chopsticks moving in the air. "Come eat." "Is it safe?" "Yes." They ate in silence as they didn't know what to talk about. "Mini?" "Hm?" "What did you think when you first saw me...?" Geonhak waited anxiously for Minchan's reply. "I thought, 'He's not a happy teen like most.'" It was the truth. He wondered what could make a child so depressed early on. He had his whole life ahead of him to look forward to.

"I'm going to turn in early..." Minchan watched as Geonhak left his seat and headed up the stairs. "He hardly ate...Was it really bad?" He mentally kicked himself for having zero cooking skills. "Geonhak, was it the food!?" He quickly followed after Geonhak then stopped at his bedroom door. Sniffling could be heard and he wasn't sure if Geonhak would want to be seen in that state. He decided to risk it as he couldn't sit still knowing his human was upset over something.

"I'm coming in..." He placed a box of tissues on one side then sat down on the other. "You don't have to talk, just cry." He held Geonhak close as he cried more. "My parents always had a hard time because of me, but they gave me nothing but love and support. I wish I could've done more for them..." Minchan dabbed at Geonhak's eyes then felt him grab his hand. "I can do the rest myself..." He let go of the tissue then wondered why Geonhak was staring at him.

Just then the door opened and Dongju stepped in. "We're back..." "Welcome back..." Dongju left and had completely drained the mood for the both of them.


	12. Hear Me

"Minchan. You need to do a big gesture for him." "Why...?" "So he can see you!Why else?" "Hwan, I don't think now's-" Hwanwoong pressed his finger to his lips then smirked. "Don't be afraid of rejection." "I-" "Shh! We can send you both on an amusement park date. Or a really romantic picnic, or-" Minchan slammed his palms against the counter, startling Hwanwoong. "Or, he and I can do FRIEND things together. Not everyone is head over heels for their human like you." Hwanwoong shrugged as he felt the petals of neighboring flowers.

"Oh, a new friend?" "We're-" "Well, hello there. You work with Minmin?" "Y-Yeah..." "Alright, I think it's time you left, Hwanwoong." He pushed him out the door then blocked it off until he left. "Is that how you treat friends?" "Just him..." He put the last plant back then sighed. "I may or may not have been listening in, but I think doing a big gesture wouldn't be such a bad thing." Geunjin pulled out a notebook and pen then started writing things down. "A not romantic picnic would be great." "I can't cook." "Oh...well, take out exists! Ha..."

"How about...taking him to his favorite place then treating him to some sweets?" "I actually don't know if he has one or not." Geunjin sighed then thought harder. "Maybe read poetry to him as you sit under a tree?" "I could try...but it's not exactly big is it?" "There isn't much else okay!?" Minchan stepped back as she exploded. "Ah!" "Ah?" "There's a place he always wanted to visit and see a waterfall." "Is it far?" Minchan shook his head then smiled to himself. "Well, looks like everything is settled. Just find a time where he's free."

Geonhak doodled on a piece of scrap paper then sighed. He missed his old job, but he needed the money that this one was offering. "Why so glum chum?" "Don't ever say that again." Chanjun shrugged then looked down at his paper. "Wings? They're pretty well drawn. Cute too." "You're annoying me. Go somewhere." "And here I was, about to invite you to eat lunch with me...MY treat." Geonhak snapped his head up then pulled Chanjun back. "Say, have I told you that I love and appreciate you lately? Because I really do." They both started laughing then quieted down as other coworkers shushed them.

"So, the Himalayan Falls. We still going?" "Yeah, of course." "Is Tif coming?" Geonhak rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his water. "She wouldn't miss it for the world." Chanjun cheered in his seat then rubbed his hands together. "Please, don't harass her. We don't need a repeat of last time." "It was an accident! A really sexy accident!" "You're shamless." Geonhak felt his phone vibrate then excused himself to take the call. "Mini, how's work?" "Great. Can I ask you something?"

Minchan felt himself deflate after hanging up the call. "So? You two on your way to snuggleville?" "First of all, there wasn't going to be any snuggleville. Second of all, there's no trip." "What? Why?" Minchan sighed as he cut the thorns off a rose. "He's going with friends. This weekend." "Oh...I'm sorry to hear." He shook his head then accidentally pricked himself on a thorn. "Mind getting a bandaid?" "On it."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Minchan was greeted with silence as he entered the house. "Dongheon? Dongju isn't home?" "Not yet. He's at Hoyoung's. I'm worried...Hwan is a wild one." Minchan chuckled then patted his back. "He wouldn't do anything reckless in Hoyoung's presence." "True enough." "The way he gets so flustered over Hoyoung complimenting him." They broke out in laughter as they remembered. "Poor guy really did a number on the table." Dongheon stopped laughing then frowned. "Yeah,  **our**  table." "He replaced it, so..." Dongheon sighed then left towards the kitchen. "Want any fruit? I have a fruit mix, but I don't want the melons." "Sure."

Geonhak locked the front door then wondered why it was so quiet. "Anyone home?" Silence. He felt uneasiness bubbling inside him then looked to the walls for support. "Anyone...?" He felt his heart beat quicken and his palms become sweaty. His breathing started to shorten and found himself unable to speak above a whisper. "Geonhak...? Geonhak!" Dongheon rushed down the stairs then held him close. "Hold on, I'll get water." Dongheon hurried down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Dongheon felt relieved when Geonhak's breathing had become normal again. "I turned in early since Dongju was staying over. I didn't know if you were coming back..." Dongheon helped him up off the floor and took him to bed.


	13. See Me

"Good morning, Geon." Minchan expected a warm response but received nothing instead. "Is something bothering you?" He watched as Geonhak buttoned his shirt then put on his jacket. "Geon?" "I'm leaving." The door closed harshly, causing Minchan to wince.

"Dongheon..." "Whatever is going on is between you two, not me." "He won't even tell me what the problem is. You were here so I figured you'd know." "I don't know a thing." Minchan simmered as Dongheon had dodged his questioning. "I'm going out." "Oh, buy more bread and lettuce while you're at it. Dongju will give me an earful if it's not here." "That's between you two, not me." He closed the door behind himself, feeling bummed out and low on motivation. He couldn't think of anything that he's recently done that could've upset Geonhak. "Maybe it was the plans...?"

He found himself arriving at Seoho's front door then wondered if he had already left. The door suddenly opened and Seoho collided with Minchan. "Who in the-Oh." Minchan helped him collect his things then carried them to his car. "You're here. Early in the morning. Either Dongheon kicked you out or you have a problem." "It was one time." "One time too many. Hop in, I need to get to work." He slipped into the passenger seat then buckled himself in. "So, talk. What's wrong now." "Well-" Seoho stepped on the gas pedal and sent Minchan back into his seat.

"Ah, woke up angry I see." "I don't remember doing anything wrong." "Maybe something happened and he expected you to be there." "Well, he didn't call for me...I didn't sense anything either." "Confusing indeed...You might want to hold on, we're going to blow through these slowpokes." Minchan did as he was told and was thankful that he did as Seoho had sped up. "You usually seem so calm and collected..." "When you're running late, nothing matters now does it?" Seoho then made a right turn then pulled into a parking lot.

"You work here? At such an elite school?" Seoho closed the back door then motioned for him to get out. "Yes, now hurry up and carry a few things. Class starts in 5." "5!?" "Yes, now run with me, slowpoke!"

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Minchan sat in the back as Seoho taught effortlessly and his speech flowed nicely. "Mr. Lee." "Yes, Ms. Jung? What's so important that you feel the need to interrupt the class when it's not discussion time?" She twirled her pen then was nudged by her seat mate. "A-Are you dating anyone?" Minchan's mouth fell open at her question. He couldn't believe someone could fall for a complete cold hearted bookworm like him. "Ms. Jung, speak to me after class." He then resumed class and left the student in darkness.

The students left one by one and only Ms. Jung and her friend remained. "You, leave." Her friend hesitated then quickly left as Seoho had glared at her. "Ms. Jung, I appreciate your feelings towards me, but I love my job and I love teaching intelligent students like you. I'm not one to mess around with students." She lowered her head then apologized. "And I already have someone in my heart. They're rowdy, loud and always seems to get into trouble, but they're sensitive and really sweet underneath. My point is, thank you, but, find someone who can return your feelings." She nodded, bowed then left the room.

"So, you do care for Kangmin more than just as 'his guardian angel'." Seoho turned around startled, then sighed in defeat. "Yes...I can't imagine my life without him...I worry that one day he just won't come home because he somehow ends up getting himself killed."

Minchan wasn't sure how to react as he's never seen Seoho so emotional over a person. "I love him, Minchan...I love him so much. I know he's grown and can choose what he wants when he wants, but..." Minchan found himself rubbing Seoho's back then handing him a tissue. "I'm sure he doesn't mean to make you worry, but you have a bad way of showing you care. Show more affection and less of your...drill sergeant way." "Thanks. I'll try it..."


	14. Believe Me

"I'm home." Dongheon poked his head from the small balcony and saw Dongju walk in Geonhak. "Dongju!" Dongju suddenly found himself crushed in his angel's embrace. "Oh, hey Geon. Hungry? I made your favorite." "Thank you, but I ate out with coworkers." They watched as Geonhak ascended the stairs then disappeared into his room. "You look worried Don...What do you know that might get you in trouble?" "Minchan isn't coming home tonight. He said he needed to 'reflect'." "Well, maybe this'll be good for them. Spend some time apart so they can miss each other, like I did." Dongheon looked at Dongju who held him close. "You're so cute Ju bear..."

Geonhak plopped himself down onto the bed and was greeted with silence. "Minchan..." More silence. "Fine, be that way..." He noticed his warm presence wasn't in the room then wondered where he was. He headed downstairs then fake gagged as Dongheon was smothering Dongju with love and food. "Oh, didn't think you'd be coming down. At all." "What's up?" "Is Minchan here?" "No." "Then, where did he go?" Dongheon shrugged then stole the last apple slice from Dongju. "Will he be back?" "Hard to say."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Minchan rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he drank from his bottle. "Give me that." "No." Minchan successfully wrestled his drink from Hoyoung then downed the rest of it. "I'm not sending you home like this, you know that right?" "What if that was the plan?" Hoyoung frowned then finished his drink as well. "Are you running away? Again?" "No..." Hoyoung glared at him, causing him to cave in. "Just for tonight...He's so confusing and everything I do seems to have little or no effect on him. On us. Am I really his gu-" Hoyoung clamped his hand over Minchan's mouth then looked around. "You are, okay?"

Hoyoung sighed as Minchan had once more stopped to rest. "We've only walked like 10 steps and this is your fifth break." "Carry me." "No." Hoyoung sighed then grabbed him by the hand. "Let's go." "I don't want to go home!" "No one said you were going home. Now pipe down before you wake the dead as well." Hoyoung never liked Minchan in his intoxicated state. It was like watching over a 3 year old with a bad temper. "Hoyoung..." "What?" "I don't feel good." "Not now Min. Can you suppress it?" "I can try..."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"I can't believe you brought a stray home. A drunk as hell stray at that." "Hwan, please?" Hwanwoong sighed as he could never resist Hoyoung's pleading voice. "Thank you, Hwannie." "D-Don't call me that..." Hoyoung could help but laugh at the shorter blushing like crazy. Minchan slowly trudged our of the bathroom then collapsed onto the floor. "I'm so tired...I can't move..." "I got ya." Hwanwoong lifted him up and dragged him to their guest bedroom.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Minchan rubbed his eyes then groaned loudly. His head pounded as if multiple trucks had run into his brain and exploded. "Hwan, he's up!" "Great, now go. You're already losing out on time for your morning jog." Hoyoung disappeared from the doorway and was replaced with Hwanwoong. "I heard you drank a lot." "Apparently." "What's the reason?" Minchan looked away and that told him all he needed to know. "Things never come easy, Min. Do you know how hard it was for me to come to terms with the fact that I love Hoyoung? Or the fact that he only sees me as his angel?" "I didn't know that..."

Hwanwoong shrugged then handed him the bowl in his hands. "I never talked about it. And guess what? Dongheon and Dongju weren't always like that." "Huh? But we've been together for years now." "Surprising isn't it? My point is, moping and sulking isn't going to get either of you anywhere. Show him that you care. Show him that you want to be his lifelong partner. Or friend. Whatever." "I'm really thankful for this talk, but he won't be around today. He's going out with friends." "Ah. Already planned ahead of time and no room for you?" "Bingo." Minchan drew a sharp breath as his head pains intensified. "I think you should..." "Yeah..."


	15. Hear Me

Geonhak looked out the window in awe. "It's so much prettier in person." Chanjun scooted closer to Tiff who on instinct scooted away. "Alright, Chanjun." Geonhak sat himself in between them then received a quiet "thank you" from Tiff. "This stop is Himalayan Falls." They dismounted the bus then Geonhak kept Chanjun linked to himself. "Behave yourself." "Impossible." "Fine, I'll let you go and let you lose your chance of actually winning her over." Chanjun glared at Geonhak, but stayed put.

Tiff ran over to hug the others then Chanjun followed suit. "Sorry it took so long. Chanjun over here couldn't decide on a shirt." "I need to look good." "For what? We're in nature for heaven's sake." Tiff and Chanjun were soon at each other's throats then Tiff stormed off. "Smooth. She totally loves you now." The others snickered as Chanjun took off on his own in another direction. "I'm going to go check on him." A few nodded then headed inside the rest area.

"Jun!" "What? Are you coming to laugh at me too?" "No. Maybe a little, but-" "Forget it man." Geonhak held him by his shoulder and was thankful that he stopped. "Let's just have fun, okay? Just be patient." "You're right. As if I haven't for 2 years now." "We both know that's not true." "Fine. I'll try it for real this time." Geonhak patted his back then looked behind himself. "Wow, this is a pretty nice low view." "Huh, I didn't notice." Chanjun gave Geonhak a firm pat on the back, surprising him and causing him to move forward. "Dude, you might-" "What?" "Don't move." Geonhak took a step forward then felt the ground give way beneath him.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"And so I told her that if she didn't stop, I'd have her banned." "Wow, what a story." Hwanwoong sighed as he picked up another cookie. "And then Kangmin came to my rescue. I've never been so thankful to the guy." "Oh? You both work at the same place?" Hwanwoong nodded as he drank his water. "Seoho wanted me to keep an eye on him. He said I fit the host image better than everyone in our friend group. He wasn't wrong." Minchan sighed as he felt disconnected from everyone else. They all had interesting jobs, while his own was just nothing but flowers. Nothing exciting happens at a flower shop.

"We should get going. I need to primp myself." "It's only 3pm." Hwanwoong waggled his finger then slipped out of his seat. "Perfection takes time, now come on. Actually, maybe I might take you with me." "I'd rather not. I don't want them-" "To think you're homosexual or bisexual. Understandable."

Hwanwoong opened the front door then hurried inside. "Do you mind being a pal and doing these for me? It's such a pain in the arse when I'm home alone." He took off to his bedroom, leaving Minchan in confusion. "First task, organizing..." He sighed heavily then started arranging whatever was on the list.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"Are you sure you don't want to go back?" "Yes, just go on ahead. Enjoy yourselves." Tiff gave him one last worried look before leaving the room with Chanjun. Geonhak lied on his back as he looked up at the ceiling. The door opened and revealed Chanjun holding two plates with food on it. "I can't eat with them knowing you're cooped up in here eating alone." "It's fine, y-" "It's the least I can do. It's my fault anyway." Geonhak slowly moved his leg then let it drape over the edge. "Thanks. For eating in here, with me." "It's what bros do."

"You sure?" "Yes. You're making a deal out of nothing." Chanjun sighed as he helped Geonhak change into more comfortable pants. "See, no big deal." "Certainly was 'no big deal'." Chanjun snickered then was soon hit by a pillow. "I was joking. God, I can't imagine how your guardian angel would deal with you." Geonhak froze then let his arms fall. "Did I-" "Goodnight." Chanjun sighed as he slowly lied on his side.


	16. See Me

"What happened?" "Nothing big..." "The ground gave way and he fell into the water. Hit a few rocks then managed to grab hold of a damp rock." Dongheon frowned as Geonhak was handed off to him. "He'll be fine with massages and rest." Dongheon closed the door behind Chanjun then flicked Geonhak's forehead. "Why weren't you more careful?" "I-" Dongheon flicked him again as they ascended the stairs. "It was rhetorical."

Geonhak soon found himself tucked in bed with soft music playing in the background. The room felt cold to him and it felt colder whenever he refused sleep. "Dongheon..." The door opened and Dongheon poked his head in. "Why is it so cold in here?" "It's not?" Dongheon walked over to him then felt his forehead. "Maybe you're getting sick." "No!" He sat up then lied back down as pain shot through his leg. "Well, I don't know what else. Windows are closed and so is the door. You don't feel hot?" "Not at all..."

Minchan locked the front door before heading inside. "Oh, Ju. Did you just get back too?" "Where were you yesterday?" "Hoyoung's." Dongju sighed then shooed him away. "Why do you ask?" "Wanted to make sure you weren't out alone." Dongheon entered the living room then saw Minchan standing by Dongju. "You're home. Your human...He's acting strange. He's not sick, but he's proclaiming that it's cold in there. It's not." Minchan hurried upstairs then felt a cool draft come from underneath.  _"That is pretty cold..."_

Geonhak saw the door open then threw a pillow towards it. "Get out." "I just got here." "Can't you hear me? Get out." "What's wrong?" He waited for a reply, but one never came. "Geonhak, can you hear me?" "I'm going to count to 3 and you better be out of this room by then. 1." "Geon-" "2." He sighed then opened then closed the door. He watched Geonhak sigh then change moods instantly.  _"Did something happen...?"_  He quietly approached Geonhak to see what was up. He noticed he only moved one leg and not the other. He touched Geonhak's hurt leg then felt pain on his hand.

"Is there a bug in here..." "Geonhak, it's me..." He waited for a response then received none. He looked around then spotted unused paper and a pen on the table. "You're still in here?"  _"Yes, because I want to know what's going on. Why are you so upset with me? Why is it so cold in here?"_  "I don't know why it's so cold in here."  _"Answer my first question?"_  "No."  _"Then I can't right my wrong if you don't tell me."_

Geonhak crossed his arms then huffed. "So, you're just going to magically go back in time and keep me from falling? You may be a supernatural being, but time travel isn't up your alley. Seoho told me so." Minchan was confused then understood as he looked at Geonhak's unmoving leg.  _"Did you call for me? I told you I'd come in a heartbeat if you did."_  "Of course I did! What kind of sane person wouldn't? You didn't come as you promised to do. You're the reason I'm hurt. You're so fucking useless! Nothing has changed ever since I met you!" Geonhak secretly reached for his bag then took the keychain off. "Can you open the window? I'm feeling a bit heated." Minchan did as he was told then watched as Geonhak threw the keychain out the window.

"Get out of my fucking life you sad excuse of a guardian angel. No, you're not even a guardian angel, you're just a supernatural freak. You can't guard anyone!" Minchan slowly closed the window then looked at Geonhak who was now under the covers of his bed. He quietly left the room then hurried downstairs. "Hey, I heard yelling, is everything-" "Leave me alone okay?" Minchan grabbed his jacket then made a dash for the front door. "Minchan-" The front door closed harshly, causing 2Dong to wince. "Should we let him go...?" For once in a really long time, Dongju didn't know what to do.


	17. Believe Me

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Dongheon dropped food on the table then sighed. "Butterfingers...Haha..." Dongju worriedly looked at Dongheon as he shakily picked up more food. "Maybe you should stay home today, Heonnie..." "But, the ki-" Dongju hushed him then went back to eating. "I'll stay then..." Geonhak entered the kitchen then sat down. "Are you not well, Dongheon? You've been making less and less each day." "Have I? I wouldn't have noticed..." Dongheon in fact knew what he was doing. "Have fun at work, Geon." Geonhak couldn't help but feel uneasy at Dongju's empty words.

Geonhak listened to music as he traveled to work. He soon grew bored of it and wondered why things that used to always please him are only very brief enjoyments now. He neared the company building then noticed Tif and Chanjun were talking like civilized people. "Oh, Geon. 'Sup?" "Not much. I'm more curious about you two." Tif chuckled then placed her hands on her hips. "I guess we just finally learned to accept how different we are. And turns out we do have some things in common." "Well, that's great. I-" They both started up conversation then walked into the building, forgetting about Geonhak's presence.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Geonhak felt rather bummed as Chanjun had hardly visited him since he and Tif had found common ground. He felt a bit envious even. "You look sour today." Geonhak looked up then immediately stood up and bowed. "Save the formalities. Talk to me. I may be your boss, but I care about all of you." He sat back down then sighed. "I don't know what it is, Ms. Kang. I've never felt so bitter." "Go on." He explained what had transpired in the morning then waited for her response. "Well, you are indeed envious, but you're also sad. One, you're sad that someone who was always by your side is gone. Two, you also want a connection like that, am I right?"

"I guess..." She patted his back then smiled softly. "He's not gone forever, Geonhak. He'll come back to you when he's ready." She gave him a wink before walking away. "Who was she talking about..." He shook his head then tried to immerse himself into his work.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Minchan slowly opened his eyes then saw water and a bridge from afar. "Where am I..." He came to the realization that he was now in a tree. "Oh, right." He climbed down the tree and received weird looks from a few passerby. He patted himself down then leaned his back against the tree. He never understood why he woke up in trees whenever he cried or was stressed beyond measure. Maybe he was a bird in his past life.

He kicked a pebble as he walked about the park. He didn't know what to do nor where to go. It's not like he had a home to return to. "Hey!" He looked up and saw Kangmin jogging over to him. "Never thought I'd see you around here. At this time. Don't you have to work today?" "I took off. I'm not exactly in any condition to work." Kangmin frowned then sat down next to him. "Wanna talk about it?" "I guess so..." Kangmin patted his shoulder then took a sip from his bottle.

"And here I am. Out and homeless. Kinda." Kangmin wiped his eyes then cleared his throat. "Well, you're not really at fault here..." Minchan gave him a confused looked and expected an answer. "Well, you're bond with him was already weak. He couldn't expect you to hear him from so far away." "I didn't think of that...nor expected that from you." Kangmin ran a hand through his hair then blushed lightly. "I don't mind listening to Seoho once in a while..." Minchan briefly smirked before whistling nonchalantly. "So, what do you think of Seoho?"

Kangmin rocked back and forth before smiling. "He's strict, but I know it's for my own good. He's not as cold as people make him seem to be. He cares in his own way and his smile...beautiful. He really has a good heart..." Minchan could see the light blush had now darkened and become more prominent on his face. "A-Anyway, enough about that. Just, talk to him, explain why you couldn't help." Minchan sighed then fell onto his side. "Maybe not...it's been a week since then. He hasn't searched for me, so it's obvious he doesn't care." Kangmin slapped his arm then pulled him up off the ground. "It's that kind of attitude that contributed to this mess. You need to shape up or else you'll really disappear..." "Maybe I want to." He stared Kangmin in the eyes before walking off. Having that conversation with Kangmin reassured his decision.

He'll cease to exist in Geonhak's life, just as he wanted.


	18. Hear Me

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Geonhak stretched then felt a few bones crack. Dongju entered his room, tossed his mail onto his dresser then harshly closed the door. He couldn't understand why Dongju was upset nor why Dongheon constantly had panic attacks. It was like the entire house had been flipped upside down and shaken a bit. He was worried about Dongheon and often checked in on him when he could.

He softly knocked on the door before entering. "Oh, morning." "How are you feeling?" "Fine, totally fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm fine okay!" Dongheon took a deep breath then flashed Geonhak a smile. "Do you mind fetching Dongju?" "Okay..." He slowly closed the door then headed down the stairs. Dongheon had looked worse than what he was used to. "Dongju." "I know." He watched as Dongju harshly cut up fruit then placed it in a container meant for him. "Do the rest." Geonhak watched as Dongju hurried upstairs and disappeared from sight. He no longer felt "at home". It felt more like "at hell"

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Geonhak found himself home alone on his day off. He wasn't too keen on staying alone, so he texted Tif to see if she's available. He texted a few others then managed to make plans with Hwanwoong.

Geonhak heard the doorbell ring then hurried to answer it. "Ugh, traffic was awful." "It's 1 in the afternoon." "Let a person be dramatic. Anyway, what's up? Suddenly asking me over." Geonhak locked the front door then sighed. "2Dong aren't...themselves." "Impossible." "Possible. Dongju is always so upset with me. He practically minced my fruit!" Hwanwoong peeked into the container. "They're minced well." Geonhak rolled his eyes then placed the container down. "And Dongheon...he's been having panic attacks lately." Hwanwoong nodded as he ate Geonhak's fruit.

"Hm, well have you a-" Hwanwoong went silent then smiled. "Try asking? Usually works." "I have. And was almost in the ER for it." "What did you ask?" "'Why are you upset?' And all he did was drive a knife into the table then walk away." Hwanwoong dropped the fruit in his hand due to shock. "Well, I can't really help here..." He couldn't help but notice the house was dead silent.  _"So he really hasn't-"_  "Are you working tonight?" "Oh, yeah...Really late." Geonhak sighed then picked up a minced fruit. "Geonhak, may I ask you something?" "Fire away."

Hwanwoong gave him a serious look then quietly sighed. "Where's Minchan?" Geonhak frowned as his arm paused in mid air. "Working? I don't know." Hwanwoong frowned as well as it's obvious that Geonhak hadn't heard. "When did you last 'see' him?" "Why are you asking? I really don't know and I really don't care." Hwanwoong stood up with clenched fists then relaxed his hands. "So you don't care if your savior disappears forever just because he made a few mistakes? We all make mistakes, but you took this too far."

Geonhak sat back then waited for him to continue. "None of us can find him, Geonhak. Are you okay with this?" "He can die for all I care! And what are you going on about him being my savior? He hasn't done anything worth while." Hwanwoong slapped Geonhak out of frustration then stormed out of the house. He promised he'd never tell until their relationship was better. Geonhak heard the front door slam and a thud of something falling. He gently massaged his cheek then sighed. He replayed Hwanwoong's words in his mind then wondered if Minchan really couldn't be found. "It's none of my business..." A pang of guilt hit his heart as he repeatedly told himself it's none of his concern.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Dongju was soon face to face with a Geonhak who blocked the stairway. "Is it true?" "Can you move? Dongheon's heavy." He sidestepped then followed Dongju up the stairs. "Minchan...is he really missing?" "And why do you suddenly care? Why don't you go back to your carefree, life in a bubble attitude!" Dongju felt tears running down his face as he hit Geonhak. "I can't stand you! Get out! Leave! Pack your-" "Dongju!" Dongheon sat up with a sad expression. "I'm just as upset, but we just can't kick him out..." Dongju ran into Dongheon's arms in tears.

"The ripple effect. Every action causes a reaction, Geonhak..." Geonhak looked them as regret settled in. Was he only looking out for himself the entire time? He felt himself begin to cry as he came to his senses. He didn't deserve Minchan, who gave everything and never asked for much in return. He grabbed his necessities then set out to find Minchan. He didn't know how, but he knew he could as long believed.


	19. See Me

"Geonhak, you can't fix this wrong. He's gone, because of you!" Seoho held Hwanwoong back as Geonhak had gathered the others. "Kangmin, tell him what you know." Kangmin sneered at him then told him what happened. "And then left like that. And he's sent me three messages since then. The first two were just a thumbs up then the third was a photo." Kangmin sent him the photo and he set to observing it, looking for any and all hints. "Are you serious about this, Geonhak? You're really going to do this alone?" Geonhak looked up at Hoyoung then nodded. "I have to. I need to bring him home and properly apologize. I was arrogant and narcissistic..."

They watched Geonhak leave then Hoyoung sighed. "Seoho-" "If he wants to do this alone, let him." "He can't even see the guy nor hear him!" Seoho towered over Hoyoung then smiled slightly. "I'm happy to see that you care so much, but it wouldn't be meaningful if he was being help the entire time. I know he can do this...I believe in him." Hoyoung leaned into Hwanwoong as Seoho sat back down. "As long as he keeps that faith and belief, Minchan will appear before him." "Seoho, do you know something?" "No. I'm just wise."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Geonhak found himself halfway across the city and in unfamiliar territory. He felt out of place with his nice and crisp outfit while everyone around him was more on the casual grunge side. It was as if businesses around didn't believe in office wear. "Hey." He noticed a short woman stopped in front of him who smelled of lavender. "You lost?" "Uh, I'm looking for someone..." "Photo me." Geonhak laughed nervously as he didn't expect her to see anything as he couldn't. "Ah, twink boy. He stopped by my store here. Poor guy, he looked depressed. Guess the break up was awful."

"Would you happen to know where he went?" She shrugged then let out a small gasp. "He said something about 'finding a nice place to disappear'. I don't know what that angel twink meant, but I hope he didn't mean death. He's too cute to die." "Thank you..." She patted his shoulder with a smile before heading back into the store. Geonhak felt lucky to have found someone who's seen him, but didn't expect anything else to go by smoothly. He decided to keep moving as it didn't seem like anyone around had seen him.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Geonhak emerged from the station then sighed. He started to believe he made a wrong turn as no one had recalled seeing him. Was it because he hadn't passed by or was his visibility becoming low? Neither was good for him. "Well hey there cutie." Geonhak turned and saw a guy leaning against the pole nearby. "You look distressed. Let's talk over tea." "No, I really need to get going." "But I've seen that guy somewhere." Geonhak searched his face for a hint of a lie and was disappointed about not finding one.

"He was around. Often lied in the park. Frequented the beach that's like an hour drive from here. It's a 2 hour walk." "Guess he has toned legs now..." The guy snickered then sighed. "I tried talking to him, but he was unresponsive. I was convinced that he was mute until I heard him singing." "So, you stalked him..." "If that's what you want to call it. Anyway, his singing was really great, but such a sad song...Angels don't usually sing sad songs...only when their mourning the loss of someone."

"So, have you seen him today?" "Actually? I was on my way to the beach. You can tag along." "If you'll allow me."

They reached the beach and the guy started scanning the shore. "Weird. He's usually in one specific spot." Geonhak looked farther down then had the guy look as well. "Oh, there he is!" "Where?" "Huh? Right there, by the rocks..." Geonhak took off and ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what he'd say nor how he'd say it, but he knew it'd sound full of joy.

Minchan noticed someone running at him at top speed and assumed it was that weird guy from the day before. The person stopped a few feet ahead of him then called out his name. He slowly looked up again then became speechless. "Minchan...please answer me..." Minchan stared at the disheveled Geonhak as he sat down in the sand with a somber look.


	20. Believe Me

_"Geonhak..."_  Geonhak looked at the hangul that appeared in front of him. "Minchan...Are you in front of me?" Minchan wrote yes then soon found himself being hugged by Geonhak. He was surprised that after all this time, Geonhak could still touch him. He then heard sobbing and felt Heonhak's body shake. "I'm so sorry. I'm the awful one. I only cared about myself and rarely about you. I was selfish...You're not perfect and I need to be patient..."

Minchan slowly patted his back as he continued to cry. He didn't know what to say. He was still in shock that Geonhak had come looking for him. "I thought I was useless...that I didn't stop your grief..." Geonhak sat up the shook his head. "You're not perfect. Angels can't stop everything. And...I didn't believe in you enough...our bond was still so weak..." Minchan couldn't help but wipe Geonhak's cheeks. "You can hear me again...?" He felt Geonhak touch his arms and briefly lift them. He poked his chest then cupped his face.

"What are you doing?" "She was right..." Minchan gave him a confused looked then gay panicked as Geonhak's face got closer to his. "Geon..." Geonhak backed up then released his face. "You are cute..." "Huh?" "I can see you...faintly..." Minchan grabbed his hands then got closer. "Really?" "Yes..." "I'm so happy..." Someone cleared their throat and interrupted their moment. "So, he's your human?" "Yes." The guy sucked his teeth then huffed. "You can do better." "Ignore him." Geonhak lightly laughed as they both struggled to get up off the sand.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"It's pretty late. Do you think it's still running?" "Should be." Geonhak sighed as he didn't read the notices before hand. "Bus it?" "Sounds fun."

Minchan kicked his legs as they waited for the bus. "Did they force you to come get me...?" "No. I realized rather late I was wrong and insisted on finding you myself." "And here we are..." Geonhak nodded then lightly patted his thighs. "I...I'm happy you came for me...I really missed you. And the others..." "Why didn't you come back then?" Minchan looked out and wondered where the bus was. "I couldn't find it in myself to. I was afraid." "Of me. I get it..."

Geonhak sighed as it's been an hour since they've been waiting. "Should we-" The bus turned the corner then pulled over to the bus stop. "You were saying, Mini?" Minchan rolled his eyes as they boarded the bus. "You two are traveling late." "We have, uh, an important meeting in the morning. Gotta get there early." They laughed nervously as the bus driver continued to strike up conversation.

Minchan noticed Geonhak was nodding off and would often jolt awake. "Geonhak, you can use my shoulder..." "It's fine..." Minchan frowned then placed his head on his shoulder. "We still have awhile before the final transfer, so rest up." "Okay..." Geonhak felt himself drift off easier as he leaned against Minchan.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Geonhak felt himself being shaken and opened his eyes. "The bus is here." "Oh..." They boarded the bus then took their seats. "Do you want to switch? You've been up the entire time." "I'll be fine." "I won't listen to you until you've had a good rest." Minchan frowned then leaned against the window. "I'll rest then..." He felt Geonhak lean him against himself and hold him close. "Geonhak-" "Shh. Sleep." Minchan sighed then got into a more comfortable position before closing his eyes.

Minchan opened his eyes and found himself being carried on Geonhak's back. The sun was close to rising to dawn and it made him wonder how Geonhak found him within such a huge region. "Hak." "Oh, you're awake. We're almost home." He did notice things looked familiar. Minchan got Geonhak to stop then slipped off his back. "I can walk. You want to switch?" "It's fine." Minchan frowned then proceeded to pick up Geonhak bridal style. "You're surprisingly heavy..." "Then put me down." "Not until we get home." Geonhak held on then felt something warm and fuzzy rising inside of him. He hesitantly leaned his head against Minchan's chest as they neared home.


	21. Hear Me

"Minchan!!!!!" Kangmin and Hoyoung joined 2Dong as they hugged him tight. Hwanwoong joined in while Seoho wiped tears off to the side. "We thought you...you know..." "I don't think it happens that quickly..." Dongheon weeped loudly and left tear stains on Minchan's shirt. "Dongheon...I'm fine. Please, stop crying." Dongheon sniffled then blew his nose into the tissue Dongju handed him. "Where did you go? Have you eaten?" They all worried over Minchan while Geonhak quietly watched from upstairs, out of sight. He knew he didn't belong down there with them as he was the reason Minchan left in the first place.

Geonhak quietly closed the door then locked it. He opened up his small safe then took out two photos and an electric candle. He set them up on the table and stared at both photos. "I miss you both..." The candle flickered as he stared at the photos of his smiling parents. "I finally found my angel. I guess you both were right. Shame you couldn't meet him. He's..." Geonhak trailed off as knocking was soon heard on his door. "Geonhak? There's pizza downstairs." He remained silent then assumed whoever it was had left as nothing else was heard.

"I wish I could've done more for you. I'm sorry for being such a trouble child." He wiped away the single tear them turned off the candle. He knew no amount of apologizing would fix anything, but he still felt obliged to do it. It felt as if he didn't, he would be punished in some way. He placed everything back in the small safe then hid it back underneath the bed. Geonhak climbed into bed then hid under the covers. He lost his appetite and felt his emo hours open up once more.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"He hasn't come down at all..." Kangmin reached for the last slice then drew his hand back as Seoho had slapped it harshly. "Someone else try?" "Have Hoyoung do it." "I don't think I should-" Minchan suddenly stood up and headed up the stairs. "Well, I guess he volunteered himself." "Shut up, Hwan."

Minchan tried the door and found it to be locked.  _"Great..."_  He ruffled his hair and decided to try getting a Geonhak to open it himself. "Hak?" He listened for movement but heard none. "It's Mini...I want to show you something cool." He heard a bit of shuffling, but didn't hear any bed noise. "Just come out and I can show you. It's really quick so you can get back to whatever you're doing." He crossed his fingers then heard the door unlock. "What is-" Minchan forced his way in then planted himself on the bed. "Go ahead. Lock it." Geonhak did as he was told then stood by the door. "What's wrong? You always come down for food."

Minchan sighed as Geonhak wouldnt talk. "Let Mini help you." Geonhak flew into Minchan's arms, surprising him. "I miss them...I miss them so much." "Your parents...?" Geonhak nodded then sighed. "I want to see them. I want to be with them. Why couldn't I go with them?" Minchan slapped Geonhak then felt a bit guilty for what he did. "Don't talk like that. How would they feel if they heard you say that?" "Sad." "Exactly. And you have people who love and care about you. Imagine how they would feel." Geonhak left Minchan's arms then lied back on the bed. "Sorry..."

Minchan lied back as well then turned to face Geonhak. "Minchan..." "Yeah?" "Do you know anything about that night?" Minchan frowned then wondered if now was the time. "I just want to know...if I was supposed to go with them that night."


	22. See Me

Geonhak woke up then noticed Minchan wasn't around.  _"He never answered me...In fact..."_  He remembered feeling drowsy a few minutes after asking him. He quickly sat up and got out of bed. "Dongheon!" "Woah, what's the rush? It's only Sunday morning." "Minchan. Where is he?" "Said he was going out to meet with someone. Don't ask for details. I don't know." Geonhak groaned audibly then heard someone walk into the kitchen. "Why are you being so loud?" Dongju yawned as his shirt slipped, exposing a lot of his shoulder and collarbone. "I think you might want to..." Dongju looked at him then over where Geonhak was pointing discreetly. "Oh." Dongju fixed his clothes as Geonhak walked over to wake Dongheon from his daze.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Minchan twirled a leaf with his fingertips as he and Kangmin walked about a park. "You did what?" "I put him to sleep. I panicked. He was looking at me so earnestly!" Kangmin shook his head then sent a text. "Well, I guess it should be okay. How much did you use?" "A puff. Like, a really short, quick one." Kangmin sent another text, peaking Minchan's interest. "Alright. Don't abuse it. It can be detrimental to Hal's health." "Hal?" Kangmin covered his mouth as he had probably been found out. "I was telling Seoho..." "Ah. I was wondering why your answers started getting more detailed." "I'm offended." Minchan laughed lightly then let the leaf fall from the palm of his hand.

"So, what are you going to do now? He's probably searching for you now." "I don't know..." His phone started ringing and he was aware that it was most likely Geonhak calling. "You answer it." "Wait-" Minchan shoved his phone into Kangmin's hands then tapped answer. Kangmin mouthed "You owe me" before greeting Geonhak. "Minchan? Ah, he's being...held up by the police. He handed me his phone for safekeeping. Uh huh. Totally. Bye." Kangmin handed his phone back then frowned. "I'm surprised I was able to get by with that obvious lie. Anyway, you can't avoid him forever. And you can't rely on that either." "I know..."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Dongju watched Geonhak who was curled up on the couch while watching a show. "Do you think he asked?" "He might've...And I think I know how Minchan escaped." Dongju looked at Dongheon with curiosity. "Angel's breath. It puts people to sleep for at least 8 hours, could be more depending on how much you use. It's also dangerous to use on an individual who's wide awake. That's why it's strictly for sleep usage." They looked out at Geonhak who constantly checked his phone. "Should we get the others in case things go awry?" "Yeah...Just Hwan and Seoho." Dongju sent the two of them texts then messaged Minchan for him to come home.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Minchan walked through the front door and soon found Geonhak blocking his path. "We need to talk." "I'm aware." Geonhak seemed surprised by Minchan's reply then stepped aside for him. Geonhak followed him up to the bedroom then partially closed the door. "So, I'd like an answer." Minchan played with the hem of his shirt then sighed. "I'm not entirely sure." "Huh...? Don't you all know when your human is supposed to die?" Minchan looked away from Geonhak, not entirely sure how to approach anything at this point. "What aren't you telling me?"

Minchan found Geonhak hovering over him and started panicking. "Sleep!" Geonhak fell to the floor with a thud and lied motionless. The door suddenly opened and in rushed Seoho with the others trailing behind. "When d-" "You idiot!" They soon surrounded Geonhak wondering what they could do to help. "It doesn't seem that bad...Had he used any more...he could've been in trouble." Seoho briefly glanced back at Minchan with disappointment before turning back to Geonhak. "I'm taking him with me so I can properly monitor him. You stay here and reflect on your actions." Minchan found himself at a loss for words as they all left the room.


	23. Believe Me

Minchan rolled over on the bed in the cold empty room. He looked at the keychain he held in his hand then sighed heavily. Just as things were getting better, he had to go and mess up again. That's all he's ever done his entire life. He felt tears forming in his eyes, but blinked them back. He missed Geonhak. The door opened and Dongju poked his head in. "Are you going to eat today...?" "No." "Heonnie..." He soon felt the bed dip then felt strong arms wrap around him. "Seoho overreacted a bit, okay?" "He wouldn't have if I didn't panic..." Minchan wiggled out of Dongheon's arms only to be brought back in. "Come with us. We're going to see Geonhak." "No." He soon found himself slung over Dongheon's shoulder and leaving the room.

Dongju put the last of the bimbap in Minchan's mouth as they arrived at Seoho's. They waited for an answer and were surprised to see Kangmin. "Isn't Seoho usually home at this time...?" "He's sleep." "Oh, we'll stop by later then." Dongju peeked inside then gasped before looking away. "What is it?" Dongheon and Kangmin looked and Dongheon gasped as well. "Seoho...?" Seoho looked at them in confusion as he leaned against the wall. "What? Can't a guy walk around however he wants in his own home?" "At least cover up a bit..."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

They sat in the living and waited for Seoho to come back in. "So, wild night?" "N-No...!" The blush was obvious on Kangmin's face as he avoided their gazes. "Your actions say otherwise." "We didn't!" "We didn't what?" Everyone looked at Seoho who was now wearing a plain tee and sweats. "We didn't know that Hoyoung was off today. Plan to visit later." Seoho nodded then motioned for Kangmin to get up. "I was here first." "But I want to sit there." Kangmin rolled his eyes then stood up. "Take it." Seoho sat down then pulled Kangmin onto his lap. "So, what brings you three here?" "Before any of that, what's going on here?" "Nothing." "What do you mean? You were practically-" Kangmin silenced Seoho with a peck on the cheek then looked away. "A-Anyway, are you here to see Geonhak? Come." They watched as Kangmin broke free of Seoho's hold then sped walked to another part of the living room.

They entered the room and Minchan resisted the urge to touch him. "He'll wake up in a half hour or so." Dongheon nudged the others and they all quietly left the room. Minchan was too focused on Geonhak's still body to notice anything else. "I'm sorry." He gently touched the back of Geonhak's hand then apologized once more. Minchan found himself unable to stop apologizing once he started. "I don't want you to hate me again..." "Mini...?" Geonhak slowly sat up then yawned while stretching. "Where are we?" "Seoho's..." "Oh, we never finished our conversation." "Yeah..."

He quietly waited as Minchan sighed. "How well can you see me?" "Decently." Geonhak watched as Minchan lifted up his shirt then turned to the side slightly. "What am I supposed to look for?" "Your name." Geonhak was confused by Minchan's answer. "Why not your wings...?" "I'll answer that later..." Geonhak leaned over then scanned Minchan's hip. "I see it." He gently ran his fingers over his name then received laughter from Minchan. "Ticklish huh?" "Yeah..." Geonhak soon attacked Minchan with tickles then couldn't help but want to hear his laugh more. It was sweet and childish.

Minchan found himself cradling Geonhak in his arms as he told him about the adventures he had while he was wandering on his own. "So, will you tell me now?" Their faces turned serious until Minchan frowned. "Stand back a bit." Geonhak plopped himself onto the bed then watched in awe as wings sprouted from Minchan's back. He excitedly went over to touch them then noticed a name on them. "Kim Jaemin...? That's not my name..." Geonhak looked at Minchan who looked away. "How could you have two names written on you?" Geonhak found himself bubbling with anger and sadness.

"I wasn't originally your angel..." "What?" Geonhak was certain that he'd explode. Minchan wasn't his angel? "Then where's my angel?" "I'm-" "My original angel!" Minchan winced as Geonhak was now yelling. "I don't know..." "So when I asked if I was supposed to die then and you said what you said, it was because of this." "Geonhak, please-" "Not another word from you." Geonhak pushed him out the door then closed it. Seoho patted Minchan's shoulder then told him to wait a bit.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Geonhak opened the door and saw Minchan waiting. "I'm calm now..." "Good." Minchan walked in then stood by the door. "Why did you two switch?"  
"Don't know. I literally blinked and I was seeing a totally new scene." "Does this happen often?" "It's super rare." "Would Seoho know the reason?" "No. only the Masam." Geonhak seemed convinced by his answer. Geonhak suddenly hugged him and held him tight. "I'm sorry for lashing out and not keeping cool." Minchan patted his head and couldn't help but find him cute when he's like this.

"Even if you aren't my original, you're good enough. Thank you for existing." Minchan felt a weird pulsing sensation on his side then noticed a small light forming on his pinky. The light dispersed and left a small ring that fit perfectly. "I'm getting hungry...do you think they have anything good to eat...?" Geonhak released Minchan then noticed he wasn't following. "What's wrong?" Minchan took his hand then held his pinky. "Rings." "Huh? When did this get here?" Minchan peppered Geonhak's face with pecks then cheered about the room. "We're officially bound together."


	24. Hear Me

"Woah!" Kangmin held Minchan's hand as he inspected the gold ring. "How come ours is silver, Seo?" "Everyone's is different." Kangmin let go of Minchan's hand then frowned. "But 2Dong and Howan have silver ones too." "But not the same design." "Oh." Geonhak inspected the ring and noticed their ring had a flower pattern on it. "Well, you're free to go home, Hak." "I really slept a lot..." They discreetly eyed Minchan who shrunk back.

As they made their way back home, Geonhak suddenly grabbed Minchan's hand and went in another direction. "Where are we going?" "I need to do something." Minchan stopped causing Geonhak to do the same. "Let's walk side by side, okay?" "Okay..." Minchan intertwined their fingers better then motioned for him to lead the way. "May I know what you need to do?" "I need to buy something." "Food? Furniture?" "Furniture-ish."

"Oh, here again." Geonhak let go of his hand then went farther back. Minchan looked around in the front then spotted a cute little plush in a pile with others.  _"I shouldn't..."_  He couldn't help but continue to stare at it. "Mini, you okay...?" "Huh? Yeah." Geonhak held up a calendar then headed to the checkout counter. "What's the calendar for?" "My desk. The one I have is...unusable." Minchan took note of the brief frown that was Geonhak's face. "Also, do you want it or not?" "Huh?" He pointed towards the pile with a questioning look. "I kinda do..." "Then bring it over here." Minchan hesitantly picked it up then placed it on the counter.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Minchan held the small plush and received a few coos from Geonhak. "Adorable." "Stop..." Geonhak continued to tease Minchan whose tinted face grew darker. "You're really cute, Mini..." "Huh..." "Don't make me repeat myself." Minchan now started reading Geonhak for the blush that appeared on his face. Geonhak found himself tripping over an air pocket and momentarily losing balance, but was immediately swept up into Minchan's arms. "Mini..." "You're not hurt?" "I just lost balance. I would've been fine." Geonhak frowned slightly as Minchan seemed to be taking this a bit too hard.

"Come on, they probably miss us." "I doubt it." "True." Geonhak fiddled with his fingers then popped the question. "Do angel's have parents?" "We have mentors." "So, no..." "Yeah..." "Do you wish you had parents?" "Nah. Seeing what human kids go through, I'm kinda grateful. Seems difficult." Geonhak nodded as they boarded the bus. "Do you still think of your first human?" Minchan nodded as he leaned against Geonhak. "I wonder what he's now doing in life, if he's healthy, if he's happy." "I'm sure he thinks the same about you." Geonhak ran his hand through Minchan's hair then drew back. He was getting too comfortable.

He felt Minchan place his hand back on top of his head. "Don't stop. It's soothing." "If that's what you want..." Geonhak smiled softly as Minchan let out sighs of satisfaction.  _"He really is precious...I don't deserve him."_  He stopped stroking Minchan's hair then sighed. "Why'd you stop?" "I don't really deserve you. Any of this." "We were put together for a reason." "I know but-" Minchan placed a finger on his lips then smiled. "Not buts. We're already together." He linked their pinkies that bore their rings. "You're mine and I'm yours."

Geonhak felt his face flush at Minchan's words. "Do you know how romantic that sounded...?" "I'm aware." "Then you said it on purpose?" Minchan didn't respond and leaned back against Geonhak. "You'll have to answer me if you want to sleep in the room." "Cold hearted." Geonhak rested his head on top of Minchan's as the bus neared their destination.


End file.
